


Fangirl Freak Out Episode #2 - TakeRiku

by amaranthusmutt



Category: Prince of Stride (Video Game), Prince of Stride: Alternative (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7042387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaranthusmutt/pseuds/amaranthusmutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is Fangirl Freak Out About:</p>
<p>Fangirl Freak Out is a show dedicated to fangirls and fanboys, fan art, fanfiction, fan videos and everything related to YOU embracing your inner fangirl and fanboy. Each week I will react to a ship YOU recommend me, while discussing that ship and supporting the original creators and their work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fangirl Freak Out Episode #2 - TakeRiku

TakeRiku, the ship of Prince of Stride that left many fangirls speechless. Today let's discuss this ship and what makes it have potential in the fangirl community!

Thank you Ami Kurosaki for recommending this ship! #FistBump  
https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC_cZC5muldrpNQqqC-_3vhw

**FREAK OUT WITH ME:**

Prince of Stride OP:  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4td106p6tdY

AMV by Kanna HopesFeathers:  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c1KU0hESrPc

What is Fangirl Freak Out About:

Fangirl Freak Out is a show dedicated to fangirls and fanboys, fan art, fanfiction, fan videos and everything related to YOU embracing your inner fangirl and fanboy. Each week I will react to a ship YOU recommend me, while discussing that ship and supporting the original creators and their work.

☆⌒(≧▽° )


End file.
